Helena
by hummingbitch
Summary: No se me ocurre qué poner aquí. :3
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia es completamente original, pero no sabía en qué categoría ponerla. :´D_

_No es gran cosa, pero la considero muy personal, esta historia es un pedacito de mí, que por cierto está incompleta. Y bueno, espero que disfrutéis de la lecutra. \o/_

* * *

**I **

Las grandes historias empiezan en grandes escenarios. La mía empieza en un supermercado. Si estás pensando que, efectivamente, no es un gran comienzo, y aún conservas a esperanza de que el principio no le haga justicia al resto de la trama, puedes dejar de leer. Esta historia va de cosas pequeñas.

Nacía yo un miércoles a las siete de la tarde en, como ya había dicho, un supermercado, cogiendo a mi madre completamente por sorpresa mientras compraba un brick de leche y un paquete de huevos. Nací a los siete meses; pesé dos kilos setecientos gramos y echa un ovillo medía poco más de medio brazo; no sé qué fue de los huevos o la leche, y al cajero de turno le dedicaron una columna en el periódico de la comarca como "héroe local".

Dejando a un lado detalles sin importancia, unos diecisiete años de vida, llegamos por fin, a mi último año de instituto. Mientras mis jóvenes y esperanzados compañeros se preparaban para ser grandes médicos, jueces, profesores, psicólogos, escritores, científicos, atletas, artistas, empresarios, músicos, policías, abogados, bomberos, veterinarios, farmacéuticos y demás blablablerías; yo me preparaba para librar una de las batallas más difíciles de mi vida, y de la historia de la humanidad.

"Encuesta de orientación vocacional "

Cuando de niño te preguntan qué quieres ser de mayor, tardas unos segundos en responder; ella dijo "veterinaria", él dijo "arquitecto", la otra dijo "bailarina", el otro dijo "princesa", sí, el otro dijo "princesa", pero Elotro no nos importa, yo dije "_nolosé_"

_ - ¿Qué vas a ser de mayor, bonita?_

_ -Nolosé. _

Y años después sigo queriendo ser _Nolosé_. Sin embargo, con el tiempo _Nolosé_ dejó de ser una respuesta aceptable, por lo que cambié a "_Estoyconsiderandovariasopciones_" , que sustituí por "_Noestoysegura_" y que finalmente convertí en "_Noloséymedaigual_" , retomando la vocación de mi niñez con un enfoque más maduro.

Sin embargo, no puedo escribir "_Noloséymedaigual_" y quedarme tan ancha, sería un tanto descortés, por lo que dedico los cincuenta minutos restantes a dibujar gatitos en los márgenes del folio.

Ring, ring. Timbre. Depositar el folio boca abajo sobre el montón y salir del la bufanda hasta la nariz, embutirme en el chaquetón y salir del instituto ignorando absolutamente a todo adolescente de mi entorno. Todo recto, girar a la derecha, saltarme la parada de de autobús y todo recto otra vez. Girar a la izquierda y andar mucho hasta la siguiente parada de autobús. El banco está vacío, me siento, por fin, recuesto la cabeza contra la pared y exhalo un largo suspiro. En la acera de enfrente hay una tienda de electrodomésticos con un escaparate enorme en el que puedo verme reflejada, sentada, y mirándome. Mido ciento cincuenta y cuatro centímetros. Llega el autobús.

_ — Pero da igual porque nada de esto es real —_

**FIN DEL PRIMER ACTO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**II **

Siento que me caigo, y esa sensación me despierta. No es nada extraño, le pasa a mucha gente, lo extraño sería que a ti no te hubiese pasado nunca. Me hago una bola en la cama y permanezco en posición fetal un rato largo. No consigo volver a dormirme y tampoco sé si puedo. Mirar la fecha en el despertador. No, no puedo. Es martes. Levantarse y pasar frío, quejarse y querer volver a la cama, pero no puedo porque es martes. Ropa, comida, libros. Salir de casa. Realizar automáticamente el camino de todos los días, sentarme en la parada del autobús. Hace frío. Llega el autobús. Pero antes de que me suba cierra la puerta, se marcha dirección al mar y se pierde en el horizonte. Me quito los zapatos, que se me han llenado de arena, suspiro y gruño.

Siento que me caigo y esa sensación me despierta. Me hago una bola en la cama y permanezco en posición fetal un rato largo. No consigo volver a dormirme y tampoco sé si puedo. Mirar la fecha en el despertador. Es sábado, sí que puedo.

Cuando tenía siete años me decían que me estiraba como un gato, a mí me gustaba porque me parecía a mi mascota, Alcachofa. Alcachofa era un gato gordo e interesado que te hacía mimos cuando quería comer. Daba la casualidad de que por las mañanas siempre estaba hambriento y venía a despertarme con sus ronroneos. Yo le acariciaba un rato y luego le daba su lata de comida para gatos, con la que se ponía las botas. Pero entonces tuve ocho años, me desperté y me di cuenta de que no teníamos ningún gato, y lloré porque quería un Alcachofa que acariciar...

Siento que me caigo y esa sensación me despierta. Me hago una bola en la cama y permanezco en posición fetal un rato largo. No consigo volver a dormirme y tampoco sé si puedo. Mirar la fecha en el despertador. Sigue siendo sábado, pero son las tres y ya no tengo sueño.

_ — Cebollas, café, papel higiénico, doscientos cincuenta gramos de pechuga de pavo. —_

Me abrocho el chubasquero, saco el paraguas del paragüero, todavía no ha secado del todo y salpico el suelo de pequeñas gotitas. Salir, cerrar la puerta, ascensor, marcar cero.

_ — Cebollas, café, papel higiénico, doscientos cincuenta gramos de pechuga de pavo. —_

Camino recto. La lluvia golpea el paraguas, es un sonido agradable. Apenas me cruzo a nadie hasta la siguiente calle, la lluvia y el silencio crean un paisaje de lo más melancólico

_ — Cebollas, café, papel higiénico, doscientos cincuenta gramos de pechuga de pavo.—_

Camino entre la ajetreada multitud. Evito sacarle a nadie un ojo con las esquinas del paraguas, pero a nadie parece importarle lo que le pase a mis córneas. El agua golpea el bordillo de la acera, salpica. Se han formado pequeñas piscinitas para insectos a lo largo de toda la estrada. No es que yo dude de la capacidad de los comoquieraquesellamen que se encargan de asfaltar las carreteras, pero no sé hasta qué punto tanta agua puede ser segura para el tráfico.

_ — Cebollas, café, papel higiénico, doscientos cincuenta gramos de pechuga de pavo. — _

Entrar al supermercado, cebollas, café, papel higiénico, doscientos cincuenta gramos de pechuga de pavo. Pagar, la bolsa pesa, salir. La gente va de un lado para otro. Abrir paraguas. Silencio. La calle está desierta. Suspiro.

_— Cebollas, café, papel higiénico, doscientos cincuenta gramos de… —_

No hay nadie, allá a dónde mire, nadie, ni una sola persona. Ni un coche, ni un autobús, ni una bicicleta. Las persianas de absolutamente todos los edificios están bajadas. Lamentablemente no me sorprende.

_— Hace tiempo que no me sorprende.—_

Sigo caminando, recto, hasta el final de la calle, bajo una pendiente y giro a la derecha. Ni un gato en un callejón. Vuelvo hacia atrás y me voy por la izquierda. Ni pájaros, ni si quiera esos molestos estorninos que no hacen más que ensuciar. Pero no me sorprende. Seguir recto, seguir recto, seguir recto, quizás a la derecha en el cruce, hasta la parada de autobús. Entonces lo veo.

Me paro en seco. Una persona. Pienso que mis ojos me engañan, pero a medida que me aproximo me aseguro de que ya no soy el único ser vivo de esta ciudad.

_— Esto sí que es una sorpresa. — _

Sentado, esperando el autobús. Ciento setenta y cinco centímetros. Me acerco. Me mira. Sigue mirándome, simplemente me mira y simplemente le miro, sin ninguna expresión. Debería decir algo, pero la emoción me ha paralizado por completo. Contengo la respiración, el tiempo parece haberse congelado y temo a la más mínima inspiración. Sigue mirándome. Sigo mirándole. La ciudad se ha sumido en el más absoluto silencio y puedo escuchar, como si fuera en voz alta, mis propios pensamientos. Me pregunto si podría escuchar los suyos. Trago saliva y despego los labios. Entonces se rompe el contacto visual, sigue mirándome, pero ya no mira mis ojos, mira mi… ¿Paraguas? No llueve, y el sol brilla con fuerza. Cierro el paraguas, está seco. La sorpresa del momento hace que hasta de esto me sorprenda. Pego los labios de nuevo.

_— Pero sé que nada de esto…— _

— Hola. — Habla. Me habla e interrumpe mis propios sentamientos.

— Hola. — Respondo. Me siento en el banco. Miro el suelo, completamente seco, como si no hubiese llovido en absoluto estos días.

— Hace un calor espantoso, ¿no crees? — Quizás realmente esté pensando en voz alta.

— Sin duda. — Sonríe, tranquilo.

Quizás no se haya percatado del hecho de que no haya una mísera persona a nuestro alrededor, ni el pronóstico de que vaya a haberla. Llega el autobús, como de costumbre. Él se levanta. Nervios. Siempre llega el autobús, y siempre se marcha. Las puertas se abren, dentro de este tampoco hay nadie. Se acerca, va a entrar, casi tiene un pie en el escalón. Se gira.

— ¿No subes? — Se me acelera el pulso. ¿Subir? Lo miro, miro al autobús, y de nuevo a él. Me levanto. Sé lo que va a pasar. Ahora mismo el autobús se marchará y se perderá en el horizonte. Las puertas siguen abiertas y él ya ha subido. Se marchará, en cuanto intente poner un pie en el escalón se marchará.

_— Porque nada de esto es… —_

Siento que me caigo y… Me caigo, literalmente. Tropiezo con el escalón y mi cara da de bruces contra el suelo. De pronto, como si hubiese tenido los oídos taponados, estos vuelven a funcionar, sonidos, murmullos, alguna risa. Gente, la gente ha vuelto y está por todas partes. Estoy en el autobús, en el suelo, y la gente me mira.

— Vaya, ¿estás bien? —Ciento setenta y cinco centímetros me mira entre divertido y preocupado. Y el conductor tose apresurado. Me levanto. Respiro hondo. La gente sigue mirándome y el conductor carraspea otra vez.

— Perdón. —

Me adentro en el autobús y las miradas desaparecen. Me siento, temblando y sin salir de mi asombro. El autobús se pone en marcha, conmigo dentro.

_ — ¿Esto es real?— _

**FIN DEL SEGUNDO ACTO**


	3. Chapter 3

III

Si fuera una hormiga me aterraría cruzar la calle Hace calor, demasiado calor, el asfalto parece una sartén rebosante de aceite. Apoyo la cara contra la mesa, está fría, pero no durará mucho.

_Monté en el autobús._

Las voces se superponen y forman un murmullo agradable que envuelve toda el aula. Cierro los ojos. Los abro, pero no aquí, los abro en mi cabeza, o en alguna otra parte, lejos del murmullo agradable, del calor y la mesa fría. Y veo sus ojos, vuelvo a esos segundos dónde el tiempo pareció detenerse y siento como si nunca hubiese vuelto a fluir. En la parada de autobús, en la ciudad vacía. Habla, pero no le escucho, veo mover sus labios, pero no hay sonido. Pero sé qué está diciendo.

**— **Hola. — Sonríe.

He traído bufanda y los termómetros rondan los treinta grados centígrados. Ni si quiera sé en qué mes estamos, puede que sea Mayo, puede que sea Junio, puede que estemos ante un inusual y prolongado verano a comienzos de Octubre. No sé cuándo he perdido la noción del tiempo. Acaricio ligeramente la bufanda de lana. _No sé cuándo he perdido la noción del tiempo._ Me hago un ovillo al pie de las escaleras y entierro la cabeza en las rodillas. _No sé cuándo he perdido la noción del tiempo. _

Camino y la calle, quizás por el calor, parece no acabarse nunca, mi vista no alcanza el fondo de esta, tan solo una inmensidad de edificios y una calzada sin fin. Sudor. Labios secos. Hace demasiado condenado calor. Desisto y me refugio en un banco a la sombra. En el período de tiempo en el que me quedo completamente abstraída y penetro el alquitrán de la carretera con la mirada, se cruzan en mi nublado campo de visión dos coches, un autobús y una señora en bicicleta. El aire que respiro está caliente, lo noto y me produce nauseas. Me recuesto contra el banco y echo la cabeza hacia atrás con la esperanza de no perder la poca sangre que debe de quedarme en la cabeza. Mis ojos se encuentran con un enorme cielo azul absolutamente despejado, los gases del efecto invernadero deben de estar haciendo estupendamente su trabajo porque yo desde luego me estoy cociendo viva. Cierro los ojos, tanto azul empieza a molestarme.

De nuevo la parada de autobús. Despego los labios para hablar, por fin.

— Nos hemos visto antes. —

Cantan las cigarras, siempre me ha parecido un ruido muy agradable. Las cigarras sólo cantan en verano.

— ¿Sí? — Sonríe. — ¿Dónde? — Pregunta, pero no habla, solamente mueve los labios, y yo me imagino su voz, distorsionada.

No es una mala pregunta.

— En un sueño, quizás. — Respondo.

— ¿Quizás? — Se divierte.

Desvío la mirada.

— No lo tengo muy claro. — No lo tengo claro en absoluto.

Abro los ojos de nuevo, ya no hay azul que me moleste, solo un violeta indiferente.

Me levanto, veo pasar un autobús, no, veo pasar **_el_** autobús. Que se pierde en el horizonte, como acostumbra a hacer, y una vez más mis zapatos se llenan de arena. Suspirar, quitarme los zapatos, caminar, descalza. Escucho un maullido. Me giro. Una bola peluda me mira desde un rincón. Treinta centímetros y sin cola. Maúlla de nuevo. Nos miramos, y tengo un ligero _dejavú_. Me pierdo en los ojos del gato durante un rato largo, que me miran fijamente. Miau.

Se gira lentamente, me mira de nuevo, y se marcha por el callejón.

Sonrío. Me pregunto cómo se sintió Alicia, por qué siguió al conejo, y no regresó a por una taza de té con pastas. Me pregunto si sintió miedo cayéndose por la madriguera. Me pregunto si realmente quería volver. Me pregunto si sabía que estaba loca.

— Quizás el conejo sólo era una escusa. — Me digo.

Silencio.

— Yo no soy Alicia. — Me respondo.

Y ella se ríe de mí.

Parada de autobús. El autobús no ha llegado, o igual ya se ha marchado. Silencio. No hay nadie, estoy sola, en la ciudad vacía. Sola, salvo él. Sentados en el banco, esperando al autobús. Le miro. Miro la carretera, en la acera de enfrente _Treinta centímetros _parece tomar el sol espatarrado en un muro. Suspiro. Me recuesto hacia atrás, hace calor.

Viene el autobús. Vacío. Él sube. Yo subo. Puedo subir. No hay nadie más. Ni si quiera un conductor, el autobús parece moverse por gracia divina. Me siento, cuarto asiento a la izquierda. Se sienta, quinto asiento a la izquierda.

El autobús se pone en marcha, recorremos calles vacías.

— Oye. — Hablo. — ¿A dónde vamos? — Apoyo la cabeza contra la ventanilla.

Él se encoge de hombros, lo veo reflejado en el cristal.

Se para el autobús. Abre las puertas. Bajamos. Mirar a la izquierda, mirar a la derecha. Sigue sin haber ni un alma. Echo a andar, no conozco esta calle_. Cientosetentaycincocentímetros_ me sigue.

Escaparate, ya conozco esta calle, es la tienda de electrónica que veo desde la parada de autobús. Me pregunto cómo de inútil habrá sido el trayecto en autobús para acabar en el mismo sitio. Suspiro irritada. Nunca me había fijado en el interior del escaparate, normalmente sólo veo mi reflejo.

— ¿Sabes? — Tomo aire. — Me gustan los programas de televisión dónde la gente gana dinero, si compiten varios siempre animo al que va ganando, quiero que consiga más. Me siento muy materialista. De todos modos me parecería humillante participar en alguno de esos programas, qué vergüenza. Sobre todo los presentadores graciosillos, esos me parecen todos unos idiotas. — Ambos miramos los televisores del escaparate. Me escucha. — Otra cosa que me gusta son los anuncios, debo de ser de las pocas personas del planeta a la que le gustan, pero no sé, me gustan, especialmente los que están bien hechos, los que son creativos, o los que tienen música envolvente. También me gustan los que muestran la vida en las ciudades. Me gustan las ciudades. —

— Te gustan muchas cosas. — Me interrumpe.

Ladeo la cabeza. Hago silencio durante un rato.

— En realidad suelo cansarme pronto. — Me canso, y echamos a andar de nuevo, dejando atrás la tienda de electrónica.

_Treintacentímetros_ se estira y ronronea. Pienso en algo y me paro en seco. Él se para detrás de mí.

— Oye, ¿te gustan los anuncios? — Pregunto.

Silencio. Se lo piensa. Sonríe.

— No especialmente. —

Echa a andar y me pasa por delante.

— Tiene gracia. — Suelto una ligera risita. — De las pocas personas del planeta…

Le sigo. _Treintacentímetros _nos sigue por la acera de enfrente. Caminamos en silencio un largo rato. Las preguntas se acumulan en mi garganta, pero tras meses de desconcierto he aprendido a ser paciente y a dejar de hacer preguntas, sin embargo, este reciente sujeto ha abierto una pequeña grieta en la muralla de incertidumbre que me rodea, y no puedo evitar sentir la impaciencia y los nervios que crecen en mi interior.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto, sintiendo que las cadenas que contenían mis preguntas han sido liberadas, llenas de satisfacción. Se detiene, mira al frente, _Treintacentímetros_ viene hacia nosotros, atravesando el asfalto, cuando de pronto la vida vuelve a la ciudad y un autobús se lo lleva por delante. Ahogo un grito y retrocedo, pero cuando el autobús pasa, no hay rastro de gato, ya sea vivo o aplastado.

— Es hora de volver a casa. — Me dice, pero ya no está.

El cielo está oscuro y me dirijo a algún lugar.

**FIN DEL TERCER ACTO.**


End file.
